


Alone

by AngelynMoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Not particularly Scott Friendly, set in the early seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: In which Scott learns something.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 92





	Alone

He goes missing. Somehow between one day and the next he's just gone, vanished like smoke dissipates.

Scott remembers bidding Stiles goodbye, Stiles had been quiet for months but Scott never asked, he had bigger worries, like getting Allison's dad to like him and avoiding Derek, and his work at Deaton's, somehow Stiles was just less important.

Scott had thought Stiles would be fine, he usually was.

But now he was gone, vanished without a trace or clue and Scott had no idea where to start his search, Stiles' scent faded from his own home, his father confused about Stiles being missing.

And while the Sheriff went to file a missing person's report Scot gathered the Pack, intending on searching the town, only the Pack was gone too.

Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Jackson, Lydia, Peter, and Derek, all of them gone, vanished just like Stiles.

It took Scott awhile, sitting in the Loft, the silence beginning to seep into his bones, to realized just what it meant.

It took Scott hours to realized that he was an Omega now, without a Pack, without an Alpha, without Stiles.

Sitting on the wood floor of an empty silent loft apartment, Scott discovered just what ot was like to be left behind, abandoned.

He discovered that being alone was cold and Scott found himself shivering.

What was it Stiles had said about wolves and Packs?

The lone wolf dies but the pack survives.

\---

A/n: I don't even know where this came from but here it is.


End file.
